Unlike many intravenous agents, inhaled anesthetics modulate multiple targets to achieve their effects. Our previous studies showed that amnestic concentrations of isoflurane substantially alter synaptic function mediated by both excitatory A/-methyl-D-aspartate receptors (NMDA-Rs) and inhil)itory v-aminobutyrlc acid type A receptors (GABAA-RS), but that neither action alone is sufficient lo account for the amnestic effect of isoflurane. We propose to study the corribined actions on these two systems, examining several integrative cellular and network processes that support synaptic plasticity and memory encoding by the hippocampus. These studies address the central hypothesis that the combinod action of inhaled anesthetics on excUatop/ and inhibitory siqnslina suppresses learning and ivdmoiv hv inloifeiiiia with dendritic integration dating the initial encoding process leading to synaptic olaslicitv. Thus, Wewill test {1) whether anesthetic tnodulation of inhibition and excitation with selective drugs (alone or in cprnbination) is antagonistic, additive, or synergistic on circuit, network, and behavioral! responses, and whether these actions in combination can account for the amnestic effect of isoflurane;(2) whether circuil-and network-level effects of isoflurane are attenuated in mice carrying genelicalterations that render specific receptors insensitive to inhaled anesthetics;and (3) whether rhythmic fluctuations in excitability dunng oscillatory network states affect the capacity of anesthetics to suppress dendritic integration arid hippocampal plasticity.